The present invention is directed generally to a mounting device and specifically to a clip for mounting objects on a panel system.
Mounting devices having various designs and functions are well-known. A shortcoming common to these known devices is their lack of versatility. Such devices are often limited to a single use or application. For example, such devices can be used to mount only one type of object. Thus, there is a need in the art for a mounting device that is versatile and therefore can be used for a number of different applications.
The known mounting devices suffer from yet another shortcoming. They are not provided with a tension control element to ensure the secure mounting of an object. Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that securely mounts objects on an associated panel system.
The present invention meets the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a clip that can be used to mount a number of different objects onto an associated panel system. Due to its design, the clip can be used either to support or carry a number of different objects. Thus, the same clip and panel system can be used to offer customized products to customers.
Further, the present invention meets the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a clip device having a tension control. Specifically, the clip includes a standard spring plunger that acts against the associated panel system when the clip is mounted on the panel. Thus, the clip with this spring plunger ensures that the object is mounted securely on the panel.